thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sid Shepherd
Introduction Sid "Wrath" Shepherd was one of the mysterious and masked members of the organization, 1%. He had two very distinct personalities between being masked and unmasked. Biography Backstory Sid was the middle child of three. His mother left shortly after the birth of his little sister, Rebeka, due to his father's abusive habits and alcoholism. This drove his older brother Charles to run away from home at the age of 15 when Sid was 10. The focus of their father's abuse was then directed to Sid and Rebeka. Sid took numerous beatings and worse over the years, taking the blame for everything to protect his sister. The scars on his body are constant reminders of this. Sid promised his sister that nothing would ever happen to her. One night while he was away, he failed to keep that promise. When he saw what his father had done to his sister, he snapped. He gathered his sister and most of her belongings and sent her to their grandmother's house. As revenge, Sid drugged his father with sleeping pills by slipping them into his beer. Once his father passed out, Sid strapped him to a chair. When the police found the father's body he had been tortured and left to bleed out from multiple cuts all over his body. Sid was found outside in the tree house clutching a picture of his brother and sister and a small teddy bear. He was arrested and sent to juvenile hall for a while, then was released shortly after his 18th birthday. Criminal Life Sid moved to Lakeside when he was 20 and started dealing drugs and street racing. He was inducted into a group called the Freakshow and went by the name Wrath. When the group broke up and most left Lakeside, he stuck around and was eventually caught and arrested for multiple bank robberies. He was imprisoned until he was 30 years old. After being released, Sid spent the last 4 years doing the odd driving jobs and racing all around the country. Involvement with 1% In Los Santos, Sid started running with Johnny Dazzler, a former Freakshow member who went by the name Zeus. Dazzler recruited him as a part of his and Khloe's new organization named 1%. He, along with some other Freakshow members, are being contacted by Dazzler in order to grow 1%'s presence in the city. He became Zeus's right-hand man in Los Santos and one of the smartest criminal minds of the group while maintaining a very solid cover-life. Death Sid, under the assumption that Luca Gambino was either dead or out of the picture, revealed to Robyn Miles that he knew she worked for Gambino and that he would like to recruit her into 1% before the fallout of The Gambino Family swept her up. This was mostly because he had developed a crush on her. Robyn took the information straight back to Gambino himself, who reacted by ordering the kidnapping and torture of Tidus Martel and Bernie Lowmax of 1%. Eventually, Sid was also kidnapped by the Gambino's on May 14th, 2018 and executed by Robyn Miles after confessing his love for her. He had his right trigger finger cut off prior to his death and it was shipped to Dazzler at Mission Row. External Links * Capture and Execution of Sid Shepard Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters